


Temptation

by Ardoria



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, Bar, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, Strip Poker, fukcing lame, i guess, its not canon, so basically tf wants to seduce graves but graves is like nop, straddelin each other no homo yeeeet, thats it thats the plot, they are always drunk so it works out, they are drunk so yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardoria/pseuds/Ardoria
Summary: Tf and graves meet in an alternate universe and shit tries to get steamy but nopI mean tf tries to seduce graves somewhen but bad written





	1. Snake

**Author's Note:**

> So idk i wrote this shit like 2 yrs ago, im not a writer and im bad af at it but whatever...  
> There are 2 chapters but i think i need to rewrite the second one so i dunno when its coming  
> I actually dunno if thats hoe texas works so  
> Yeah english is obv not my first language so tell me mistakes and shit 
> 
> Id love to see a comment or whatever
> 
> Just whatever
> 
> Dont read this xD

Malcolm Graves was sitting at the barstand in one of the most famous taverns of Bilgewater, the Cutlass, feeling the light booze enter his body. He wasn't gonna get real drunk today, he just wanted to get enough alcohol into his body so he won't percieve his surroundings anymore and can peacefully sleep in a room he would take later in this tavern. So he just sat there sipping on his drink and waiting for the effect, he was tired.

He was tired and definitely not drunk enough for the next thing to happen. A silent, slim figure staggered towards the stool next to him and threw himself onto it with a dull thump. He wouldn't have noticed him if he would already have enough to drink but well, how long would he bother him anyways.

  
The slim man turned himself around to Malcolm with such drama and flow that his coat flew like a wave through the air. Malcolm couldn't see anything under that golden brimmed hat so he waited with bored patience until the man finally lifted his head and sparkled at him with his cyan blue glowing eyes, the stare mesmerising in a way Malcolm couldn't describe. They were a vortex of icy blue that seemed to get bigger with the passing time he spent staring into them, enveloping him in a cold haze. His dizzyness and blurry vision due to the booze didn't really help. Weird.

  
He eventually managed to squint his eyes because this bright dazzling light wasn't pleasant at all after he spent the whole evening in the dark bar and his eyes got used to it.

  
The stranger leaned towards his face and seemed to search for something there, confused how he should look concentrated with his drunk eyes. A few seconds passed until he seemingly found his answer he was searching for in Malcolms face, his face lit up like one of a child that just got his desired present. He made his eyes spark up again in a taunting way and began to tug on Malcolms moustache.

  
"Wanna play a round of Strippoker?", the stranger said and tried hard not to slur and grinned at him.  
Malcolm just stared in return and furrowed his brows so hard he almost felt his face cramp.

" 'The hell", he could only blurt out and tried to turn away from him. He grabbed the hand which was tugging his moustache but all he really grabbed was air because the hand dodged his movent so fast that the momentum of his own hand threw him from his stool and he landed on the thankfully soft hay ground.

  
_Goddamn I just wanna sleep_

  
The stranger swang himself from his stool and approached Malcolm casually and smug looking. He straddled him without any complaint because Malcolm was busy rubbing the part of his head he hit when he fell. The man leaned over Malcolm and brought his mouth close to his ear and whispered into his ear:

"If you win I leave you alone with whatever business you planned, but if I win you gimme one more chance and we play Strippoker"  
An disgruntled growl escaped Malcolm:

"Okay whatever"

The stranger smiled with another flash of his eyes and stood up to hold a hand out to Graves, almost throwing him down again with the strenght he pulled him up.

The hatted man flicked his hand behind Graves ear in a quick motion and showed him the key to a tavern room, Malcolm figured, which he somehow had summoned.

So that's what he is, fucking trickster. What has he got into.  
He definitely hadn't had enough to drink this evening...

"I have a room here", the stranger said grinning,

_No shit_

swang around with his cape again and pulled Malcolm with him but he stood still.

"The fuck man, going into _your_ room wasn't part of the deal!", he shouted outraged and tried to somehow get out of the hat-man's grip. But in another random wave of the strangers strenght he pulled Graves close to him and slammed him into the closest wall. His piercing icy stare showed no sign of booze this time.

"You said _okay, whatever_ so I am obeying and doing _whatever_ the fuck I want,", he smiled seductively:

"just one fair round Texas and you're free."

Malcolm already knew the guy would cheat, I mean he pulled a key outta Graves ear so why couldn't he just pull out a winning hand. Too bad Malcolm also knew a lot of tricks how to cheat at card games, was necessary to learn that living on the streets of Bilgewater. Even though he didn't have a sleight of hand he managed somehow.  
He felt a wave of dominance enter him, he wanted to win against this stranger so he could finally shut his taunting mouth.

With a forceful controlled movement he swiched positions with the man, slammed him into the same wall and pulled up his hat so he couldn't hide anything beneath it.

"A _fair_ round sounds good to me", he grinned devilishly, drawing out the "o".

Something in the strangers expression clicked, his eyes flashed and he snatched the hat out of Graves hand.

"Nobody touches the hat."

Graves took advantage of his distraction and stole his purse, this drunk he would only realise it come morning.  
The stranger pushed him away and unlocked the inn room.

"For it to be a fair game u might need to take off that hat."

"Then strippoker isn't fair enough"

"As long as I win"

Stranger didn't answer he just swaggered towards the round wooden table and took off his shoulderplates and cape, leaving him with black skinny pants, a white shirt and a red vest with golden buttons. He slided sideways onto a chair and flicked his hand to summon a standard Bilgewater deck of cards. He shot a challanging glance to Graves which also took of his poncho, hanging it over the chair leaving him in his brownish pants and blue shirt.

With the same sleight of hand the stranger showed earlier he shuffled the cards and hold the deck out to Graves so he could cut the cards and as always he just cut approximately three-fourths of the deck. The stranger dealt the cards.

"Rules are: Someone folds the round doesn't count as won for the other but we continue playing til we both think we have the better hand."

Malcolm nodded.

First rounds passed with them having bad cards and folding. But after several rounds the five openly dealt cards were the ace of clubs, ace of diamonds, king of diamonds, seven of spades and eight of hearts. Malcolms cards were the ace of hearts and the two of diamonds. He just switched the two with the ace of spades he got from a spare deck and grinned in victory.

He threw his two aces on top of the five cards and awaited the reaction of the loser, which silently took his hat of, put his hat down and placed his cards opposite to Graves'. He was still silent for a moment until he began laughing uncontrollably.

Malcolm was blown off at the cards the stranger just put there, the same two cards he just threw onto the table but perfectly mirrored. He just pulled the same trick as Malcolm.

Trying to control his laughter the stranger said:

"Well and I also took your purse, now that u have mine u don't need yours any longer", he smiled mockingly.

Graves could only manage to snort before he pressed his face into his palms and began to tremble from chuckling.

"Didn't expect that for sure", he said and still was shaking with laughter.

The stranger finally stopped laughing: "But you're not that bad, I just realised my purse was gone when I took of my coat."

"U have a name?", Malcolm asked.

The trickster ascended from his chair and prowled over to sit on Malcolms side of the table, spreading his legs and taking off his fancy boots. He leaned onto Graves shoulders, flashed his eyes to a smoother tone and stared at him again:

"If u become my _b_ _usiness_ partner, yes"

Malcolm needed a moment to process the accentuation put into the word _business_ and swallowed.

"So how shall I call my partner?"

Same expression of a happy child appeared in the strangers face and he grinned, flashing his eyes just barely visible. Malcolm still didn't get how the hell he did that but it was still kinda fascinating.

"Twisted Fate", his voice switched to a soothing tone.

Graves pulled up his brows and looked at Twisted Fate reproachfully.

"Malcolm Graves, my _real_ name, just call me Graves."

Soothing tone stayed:

"Malcolmmm...", he purred, trying to affect Graves somehow.

"Will u tell me your _real_ name or not?", he definitely won't call him _Twisted Fate_ that's a long ass name.  
TF straddled Graves' lap, moving closer to his crotch he kissed his neck and breathed into his ear:

"Only if you give in to me"

Malcolm was unimpressed and sat there with no further reaction.

"Never."

TF ran his hands through Graves hair, losing himself in the flow of those strands he murmured:

"I get everyone"

Graves was silent again and just waited for TF to leave his lap. And he did, as soon as he found himself again in Graves hair and could pull away he lifted himself up and went over to the bed. With a blank face he said:

"U won't get a room at this hour and here's only one bed", the only thing TF did was wink at Graves. Then he proceeded to take off his clothes with just a little effort to look elegant, leaving him in only his underwear. He stood there for a glance at Graves, smirked and crawled under the blanket, getting comfortable and closing his eyes.

Graves was not impressed for sure but he actually didn't care at all if TF was there or not, he'd just sleep and whatever. So he undressed to his boxers aswell and lay down next to TF turning away from him. Could've slept on the ground for sure but he needed to show TF that he wasn't easy to get, if not impossible to get.

Last thing he heard that night was the same soothing voice of TF:

"Goodnight, Malcolm", purring again and drawing out the last "m".

_Partner... what the fuck?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah i wanted to translate the rest but i cringed so i changed it and addedd more cringe  
> im very sorry its boring and shit and fuck my life i did not proofread it and im garbage  
> im jjust putting this out here cuz WHY THE FUCKNOT  
> this story is getting nowhere im SORRY

As soon as Graves woke up in the morning he didn't anticipate a guy lying beside him in the bed and he was rather shocked that he also was enveloped in these guy's arms. But memories came back quick and he just shook his arms off and stood up.  
Walking over to the table to pick up his poncho he heard the matress shift. TF woke up and purred, being only half awake he tried to sit up and not fall back into the matress. He glanced over to Graves with tired eyes and said:

"Morning, Partner"

"And why again are we partners?", he asked. This part he definitely did _not_ remember. With that TF seemed finally to be waken up, he left the bed in one smooth motion and crept over to Graves just to nip on his ear again and whisper:

"Cuz you're good..."

He spent some more time on Graves ear and he didn't mind. TF was just wasting time now.  
When TF then proceeded and tried to kiss him he shoved him away, suddenly remembering the intentions of this _partnership_. Did TF think he was as easy to seduce? Really? With only a kiss?

_Time to prove him wrong_

"Besides, don't you want to know my real name?"

TF winked and left Graves unbothered to pick up his clothes from the chair and dress up. Graves was thoughtful, he didn't know how to deal with this situation yet. He never had _any_ partners let alone which wanted to be _partners_. He was pretty sure TF wasn't real about wanting to be in some kind of relationship with Graves, he probably did all this seducing for fun. But as a business partner he could be very useful, with quick and precise hands which Graves for sure did not have. 

_Let's see what this bastard can do..._

"Ay, let's rob this place. Lemme see your skills."

"It's as easy as that", TF grinned and pulled a glowing card from behind his hat, 

"Watch and learn, darling."

With the last word he disappeared into thin air.

_What?_

Graves stood there for a few seconds and called TF's name once, not really expecting an answer or for him to come back. But as soon as he decided to leave, not wanting to wait for the stranger the latter reappeared, on the same spot as he disappeared with a little baggy and the same smug grin which probably never left his face.

"Key to the safe", he held up the tiny bag and took out the key.

"Oh", Graves only managed to say before deciding it was better to just roll with it and give it a try.

"Let's go then"

He picked up Destiny in his usual manner and followed the stranger.  
It was rather easy for them, Graves freed the way with pointing Destiny to the right people so they would let him pass, while Graves was casually walking before him. Since they didn't experience any resistence TF unlocked a door with a quick hand-motion, striding over to the safe and unlocking it with the key. It was not much money but enough for them both to leave this city safely. Some jewelry was in this safe and TF swiped it into his coatpocket, stuffing the rest of the money in to the other pocket and giving as much to Graves which still stood at the door and kept inn-keepers away. When TF was finished he locked the safe door, leaving behind a single ace of spades.

"Ima come with you", he said making a hand gesture towards the door. Graves got the intention and began to run.

"How fucking dare you robbing me!", the inn-keeper shouted while running at Graves with a wooden plank. Trying to hit Graves he missed because Graves dodged to the ground and hit the owner with Destiny while standing up, knocking him out. 

"It's as easy as that", he said also allowing himself to direct a grin towards TF. They continued running for a few streets and made sure no one would follow them anymore. They turned right into an empty alley and Graves sat down onto a wooden box laying Destiny down beside him.

"Nice", he looked with anticipation at TF taking some deep breaths after their long run. The other sat down and stuck his hands into his coat as if searching for something.

"Made sure to take something fun with us, otherwise it wouldn't be worth it would it?", TF presented a full bottle of Sunshine Whiskey, smirking to himself.

"Give it here", he grabbed the bottle. This guy had some taste, he picked up Graves favourite drink of all time. He took a long swig of it and welcomed the burning warmth in his stomach, appreciating the tasty booze. He reached the bottle over to TF which also took an eager gulp and sighed contently afterwards. They sat in silence for a few minutes til they heard some distant screams which sounded something like

"They are somewhere here! Get em!"

TF slowly closed the bottle and turned his attention towards Graves.

"Lets get outta here", the same hand-motion and a glowing card appeared, preparing TF to teleport. He stepped over to Graves and held out a hand which the other one took hesitantly.

"Kiss me", TF said.

"What", Graves said irritated. Why should he now if he didn't want earlier?

"Can only come with me if you kiss me", the grin on TF's face got bigger, waiting for Graves to give in.

But he made a disgruntled face and grabbed the bottle, quickly taking another shot praying for it to numb his disgust. So when he heard

"There they are!"

And a rifleshot he grabbed Destiny, the Whiskey and TF's coat and pressed his lips to his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS GETTING EVEN MORE BORING  
> im sorry its horrific  
> its getting nowhere lolllll

Teleporting felt like hell. His stomach turned and twisted with the quick speed they were flying through space. It felt like every single cell of his body was put apart when they left and it was slowly put back together in the process if teleporting. It felt like hours which passed in this vortex of pictures and pain but suddenly they were out of it, in the same position as they entered it.

Remembering that TF was in his face kissing him Graves quickly parted from him and felt his sickness overcome him, vomiting into some random bucket.  
TF just quietly chuckled to himself.

"How the hell do you not vomit every time?", Graves asked with a green face, not wanting to put away the bucket yet. 

"Was the kiss that bad?", mocked TF. He put his hand on Graves back and stroked in random patterns.

"It was the worst, no need to repeat it."

"If you want to teleport again you need to..." a smile could be heard entering his voice again. 

"You're shitting me are you? Why would I want to teleport again it's nasty."

"We'll see"

"Where the hell are we anyways?"

"North of Bilgewater, The Serpent Isles"

Graves remembered, the bar in this street was the worst he's ever been to, it was so dirty and full of shit he couldn't even get drunk properly. And the customers were also disgusting trying to fuck some maids in the middle of the room without any sanity. He didn't even want to know how the innrooms above would look like judging by the ambience all of this had. 

"Don't ever enter this bar"

"I know. You ready puking?"

"Oh shut up, how can I expect that your ability would try to kill me."

"Sounds fine, let's go"

"Where we goin'"

"Somewhere to spent our money's worth", he winked at Graves who didn't really get at what TF was hinting but followed him anyways.

"Come on you need to wash yer mouth otherwise I won't kiss you again"

"I'd rather not wash it then"

"I'll make you, hotshot"

Again not getting any hints from this sentence Graves just grunted.

_I fucking hate petnames_

A few twisted alleys later they reached an inn called "The Cutwater". TF opened the door and made a gesture for Graves to surpass it. Inside Graves saw more of a noble restaurant than an Bilgewater-like bar. Everything in red and gold, clean and well-smelling, something you would not expect from any place in Bilgewater. But looking at TF's clothes it made sense that he knew _this_ place.  
He entered and felt TF pass him aiming at the bar.

"I'll have mine as usual, but for two"

The barman just nodded and proceeded doing his work.  
TF strode back over to Graves and sat down swiftly at a small table in a corner. Graves did the same and looked over to TF which already looked at him. Irritated at being looked at he asked

"What yer lookin at"

"You"

"No shit"

Silence.

"Why you look"

This did result in a reaction, Fate seemed to recompose himself in a way and say

"Thinking bout all the things I'm gonna do to you"

Graves sighed, he's just gonna ignore this. Even though he looked away he felt TF's eyes wander up and down his body, he remembered the kiss. Still he didn't get why they needed to kiss and not only touch in a random place. He hoped he never had to teleport again.  
He felt a sigh at his ear.

"Whatcha thinkin bout", was purred into his ear.

"Fuck off", he shoved TF off. 

Another 10 minutes passed until the food arrived. A giant plate filled with grilled potatoes, two bottles of sunshine whiskey and two keys arrived at the table. TF shoved one key away and said

"We wont need that."

The maid smiled

"My pleasure."

"Hope you like potatoes, Malcolm"

But he already started shoving them into his mouth, feeling very hungry after not having eaten the whole day.

"Tsk, show some manners hotshot"

Graves only grunted and leaned back. He took a long swig of the Whiskey, he would need more booze for sure to survive a single _hour_ with TF.

"That's more like it. So tell me somethin bout yourself, Malcolm"

"I hate when you use my name"

"Oh why, it's beautiful. Or do you rather want me to call you hotshot?"

"Just call me Graves."

"Not fun."

"I don't care."

"Well I do fun is all I have."

Another grunt. These conversations were pointless, so he took another swig and looked over to TF to do the same. He hoped at least the latter could be a good drinker to keep him company. TF followed and smiled.

"Want to get me drunk hotshot? Yer making me blush"

"Hope you will shut up if yer drunk enough."

"Oh no, I will only lose my sanity and you will be the first to feel it."

Another wink from TF and it made Graves shiver in uncomfortable anticipation.

"I kissed you tell me yer name."

TF brought the stool over to Graves to sit beside him. He brought his hand to Graves neck and stroked it, playing with his hair a little bit.

"Yer gonna have to give me more than that hotshot."

"Whatever then."

"Let's go upstairs it will be more fun."

Funnily enough Graves agreed, he was not wanting to stay down here, everyone looking at him while TF tried to bribe him into some shit. He stood up, took Destiny and the Whiskey and waited for TF to make a move which he did. He took the other bottle and the key and lead the way to their room. Graves was not surprised to find only one bed in it and a single table. The room was probably the cleanest and brightest thing he ever saw. The bedsheets were snow-white and some golden chains were dangling here and there as some sort of decoration from the bed. The table was, as all the other furniture, made of what Graves guessed was ebony wood. Paintings of beautiful castles were hanging on the wall, every single one in a golden frame. It was all just too much.

"Ima sleep in the bed, you own me something"

TF didn't answer but sat down at the table and put down his hat and shoulderarmor, just as yesterday, flicked his wrist and dealt the cards.

"Come on let's have some fun"

"No tricks this time."

"Sure, Malcolm", he smiled.

The played a few rounds, getting past half of their bottles of whiskey and it really eased any tension Graves felt from before. He could finally laugh freely and talk shit.  
The conversations got more and more personal passing their lifestory to their motivations, then beliefs and finally their likes. Just getting to know each other.

"....y'now... th'kiss wasn' as bad, jus' the teleportin'... don' wanna do that 'gain"

"...ooooh Malclm, u don' need kissses for teleportin'."

TF started laughing about his own joke, almost regretting he already solved it. He stood up with shaky legs and took off his coat, feeling too warm. He walked over to Graves and sat on his lap again.

"But, u tol' me...", Graves had some sadness in his face which TF didn't really understand, so he leant forward and kissed him.

This time Graves somehow didn't shove him off but returned the kiss. TF felt slight triumph, atleast he got him to kiss him.

"...mmmwwhy yer kissn' me"

He asked confused and searched the answer in TF's face not finding it, the latter just leaned down and started kissing his neck along the pulse reaching his collarbone. But when he reached out to unbutton Graves' shirt he shoved him off.

"..nno, we're drunk, don'"

TF obeyed and did not continue and Graves tried to shove him off this time.

"Le's go t'sleep Malm"

The other nodded and walked over to the bed, throwing off all of his clothes and falling into the welcoming matress and asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets see how this shit goes now improvised

fuck

Graves woke up and felt his brain lying heavy in his skull. He felt the hangover killig every single one of his bodyparts and he felt chained to the matress. He wanted to turn over and groaned in the process of trying to do so but realised that Fate was lying on him, again.

_What the fuck is happening_

"Get offa me Fate", he tried to wake him up, shaking the other man's arms. But all TF did was embrace Graves and sigh whilst continuing to sleep.

"Wake the fuck up!", he snarled loudly and with that TF finally started moving.

"Wasgoinon", TF asked hardly managing to open his eyes.

"Get off me"

TF silently tried to climb onto Graves, pinning him down with his body when he lied down again. Graves struggled a little under the newly added weight and eventually gave up, he decided it would be just less complicated sleeping another round until TF woke up by himself and got up. What was he to wake him up?  
So Graves tried to relax again but felt TF's leg slide between his legs and it alarmed him. He felt everything and that means nothing, he realised he was fully naked, not even underwear left. That did have an impact. Graves jumped up with such force he threw his partner almost off of the bed but out of sleep for sure and quickly began searching for his clothes.

"Calm down, Malcolm.", TF said while stretching himself and yawning.

"Why am I naked, why are _you_ naked?"

TF stood up and didn't bother to put on clothes yet. He walked over to Graves which was frantically searching for his boxers to put on and embraced him from behind, making sure their bodies had as much contact as posibble. With this Graves jumped again almost shrieking.

"The fuck?! What happened last night?"

"Oh nothing to worry about...", TF mused blowing him a kiss now knowing it would dirve the other mad, somehow.

"Says who? You don't have any sanity left! We know each other for two days and you already behave like we're married for 10 years!"

"Why so innocent all of a sudden? Last night I liked you better."

"What does that _mean_? What did we do? Kiss? Fuck?"

"You don't remember anything?", TF started to worry that this really might be the case. Graves seemed very troubled by this matter and he did not really get why but he decided it was better to tell the truth now, atleast a part of it.

"Don't worry, nothing happened hotshot. You pushed me away as usual and I obeyed.", trying to hold his teasing tone down as much as possible. Graves didn't really look convinced by his answer but atleast contiued searching his clothes. TF felt relieved that his partner left the matter for now but did not want to know why he felt relieved at all. Teasing is fun so why would it even worry him.

TF dressed up aswell but left his coat behind for now and put on his hat, felt better with it anyways, more isolated. He sat down on the bed and watched his partner dress up. FIrst his boxers then his blue shirt, he watched him struggle with every button and thinking about another time where he would offer him help or tease him about it but just continued watching enjoying the view the other man offered. It seemed as if he struggled only because TF was watching because he saw how Graves eyes tried to peek if TF was watching him or not. FInally he put on his pants, stuffed his shirt inside mercilessly and put on his belt. Again TF's fantasy wandered off to some place he hoped he would reach soon. Why was Graves so repellent of him? What bothered him?

"Do you like me?"

Again Graves was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What I said."

"I guess", he shrugged, "otherwise I wouldn't be keeping up with you would I?"

That made sense figured TF, if Graves was impatient or dissatisfied with how things were going he would for sure put it into words, that was very prominent for the last two days, but he somehow still didn't leave TF. He decided this would be enough for him now and stood up.

"How forthcoming, hotshot. Let's go and eat something, I'm starving."

"And I need an aspirin. Are we staying here?"

"Yeah let's stay a bit longer..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy still not getting anywhere


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aNOTHER one
> 
> (((ddddddddddddddddddddj khaled)

They went downstairs to grab some food and TF asked:

"Whatcha want to eat?"

"Eggs."

He walked over to the same barman while Graves went over to the same table as last night and sat down there waiting for TF, brooding over the incidents that might have happened last night. Somehow he was stuck between believing and not believing that nothing happened. Judging by the fact that Fate constantly tried to tempt Graves into some sexual shit he definitely did not believe that nothing happened at all but something in his brain screamed to trust this man. He just needs to be more careful himself.

"Still brooding?", TF put a plate with scrambled eggs in front of him and some bread for the both of them, TF's food being some fancy looking pastries.

"Thanks", Graves murmured and absently started eating his eggs.

"Your head will start smoking if you don't stop."

Graves just grunted and decided his partner was right, thinking about this matter was useless and a waste of time. He tried to concentrate on the food, those were some tasty eggs, probably spices being more expensive than the eggs themselves, it made sense in this establishment, but he enjoyed it for once.

"Do you like men or women?"

"Whodoyoman", Graves asked with a full mouth a little disturbed at being ditracted from eating again.

"Sexually", TF seemed to not very want to eat his food, poking his fork into it here and there.

"Dunno"

"Did you have sex", TF taunted.

"Yes thanks for asking.", he took an annoyed bite off his bread.

"So was it a man or a woman?"

"Woman"

"And others? All women?"

"No men yet if you want to know"

" _Yet_ , what are you hinting at Malcolm?", the smug grin returned but since Graves didn't answer for a minute and just finished his food he asked again:

"So you prefer women?"

"Dunno"

"How can you not know?"

"I don't care that's how"

TF sighed, now he felt like he was talking to a wall. But not caring is better than not liking so TF decided this information was rather a win. He finally started eating his pastry and finished it fast, being ready to leave now and so they did, they payed with the stolen bottle and went upstairs again. TF fell onto the bed and made a contented sigh, Graves sat down beside him and stared onto Destiny.

"What a shame that this is my favourite place and we can't rob it. We need something new, Malcolm I'm bored."

"Let's get outta here then."

TF rolled over and grinned, this sounded far better.  
He left some money on the bed and prepared another glowing card waiting for Graves to get the hint.

"I will not teleport."

"Come on you don't want to walk all the way to the harbor do you?"

"I don't want to kiss you"

"It's only a peck."

"I bet you don't even need that..."

"Trust me"

_Whatever_

He leaned forwards and kissed him again waiting for the horrible sensation to enter his body. This time it wasn't as bad and when they arrived at their destination Graves head was only very dizzy but he didn't feel sick so much he needed to puke.

"See, wasn't as bad."

Graves leaned onto the nearest wall trying to get over his spinning head so he could stand straight at last. TF got over to him and layed an arm around him, trying to support him.

"Lemme help you walk."

Graves shook off the arm and straightened up trying not to fall over.

"I'm alrigh'"

"No you aren't"

"Where we goin'"

TF turned around and looked over to the cargo ships and passenger liners which anchored in the harbor, he thought about leaving Bilgewater for a while so they get out of trouble for a while. He looked over to Graves which was still trying to stand still and thought it might also be time for Graves to have a break. And some more _personal time_ would be much appreciated by TF, feeling the need to get to know Graves better. Maybe he was more complex than TF thought at first.

"Let's leave Bilgewater, hotshot"

"Why"

"Just feel like it, let's go to Ionia it's much _cleaner_ there."

"Never been there..."

"There's always a first time isn't it?", the suggestive undertone re-entered his voice. Graves started walking towards the harbor to search for a posting which would tell them which ship they had to enter. TF followed him getting a little anxious about the coming trip they were gonna have. He never liked water, he rather hated it and always prayed for the ships to not have any lacks so he did not need to swim.

"Here it's this one", Graves thought about traveling as stowaways but they got enough money to get over there without any problems. So he went over to the vendor and bought two tickets giving one to TF.

"Thanks", TF leaned forward and kissed Graves on the cheek which left the latter flustered and strutted over to the ship aware that Graves was following him. TF was happy to see that this ship had individual cabins and not only a mass of seats inside so he could hope for some privacy with Graves and also he wouldn't be as exposed to the sea-sickness of others which always made travelling over water worse.

The cabin had two beds that hung from the wall opposite to each other and he debated if he could fit with Graves into one because they were almost too thin for one person. He sat down beside Graves and leaned onto him the slightiest bit waiting for the ship to take off.

"Get off..." but when Graves said this the ship jolted forwards and TF's hand flied to his, quickly pulling it away to prevent unpleasant questions.

"You never told me bout that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u find any weird shit like capslock words tellme

"Don't ask"

TF turned away from Graves and pulled his hat over his face. Graves didn't even try to hide his concern.

"Should we leave?"

"It's 'kay", TF murmured still trying to hide. Graves grabbed his shoulder first not knowing what he shoud do but then tried to turn around TF, they struggled a little bit TF not wanting to turn around and Graves still trying to force him.  
Atlast TF gave in and looked into Graves' face with a perfect pokerface. He scanned TF's face confused, trying to find any hit of emotions but it was in vain.

"I. Am. Okay."

Graves pulled back his hand as if he burned it and decided to leave this matter alone, TF seemed to really not want to talk about this.

"Okay then, you can tell me anytime."

"Let's get something to drink."

"I'll get it." Graves quickly jumped up and left the cabin. He searched the ship for the bar and found it after he was on two decks. This ship had five floors because it was a giant passanger liner and the bar was on the fourth floor, the fifth floor had an open roof he guessed, when he passed the stairs which led upwards he could see the sky and smell fresh air which did not occur in the rest of the ship. Eventually finding the bar he was slightly amazed. It had a much bigger variety of drinks than he ever saw in every bar he was in and every single one was glowing as if amber because of the lighting. But he could never overlook his favourite.

"Two Sunshine Whiskey's"

The barman took out two glasses which confused him.

"Two bottles"

The barman seemed enlightened by this information and began to search for a second bottle. He came back and put them on the counter.

"That makes three Gold Krakens, Sir." He put on his fake smile and waited. Graves had never payed as much for alcohol, maybe because he mostly stole it but the most sunshine whiskeys he bought would cost a maximum of 30 Silver Serpents: Fucking luxury. He put the before stolen Krakens on the counter and took the bottles.

He quickly found their cabin on the third floor and opened up the door almost letting the bottles fall. TF was lying on what he thought was his bed naked, with nothing but his hat in his crotch. He did really not anticipate this, after the small earlier crisis which TF had he really did not expect him to get over it as fast.

"Hey, Malcolm... You're finally back I see.", purry tone was back so he guessed TF was back to normal again.

"Put on you clothes."

"Make me."

This was useless, Graves sat down at the oppisite bed and placed one bottle on TF's side of the table.

"Getting comfortable in my bed I see. Didn't know you were so quick to bribe hotshot." TF sat up and his hat moved a little bit to the side not really revealing anything, as if intended to scare but not to show.

"You're lying in my bed."

TF opened his bottle and took a swig.

"Waiting for you to join me."

Graves also took a swig, he was too sober for this behaviour again. TF stood up and turned around letting his hat fall onto the matress and bend over to pick up his underwear. Graves looked away, this was too much ass in his face for his taste. He saw the sea outside and the mountains of Bilgewater in a far distance. He didn't really miss it yet even though he never had ever left Bilgewater since he remembered. He opened the tiny round window and took a deep breath of the fresh sea air. He had never breathed such clean air and it filled him with some new energy he never felt. He took another sip of whiskey and a breath of air, it felt very liberating.

He was distracted from his high feeling because TF sat down beside him. To his surprise TF was actually wearing his pants and shirt.

"It's nice isn't it." He leaned onto Graves shoulder and looked out of the window too. Graves looked at him with a visible question mark on his face.

"Freedom."

"Yeah", another sip.

"Let's drink to it." TF made a gesture to intertwine their arms and waited for Graves to do the same. He got the hint fast and didn't really hesitate, holding the bottle in the other hand so he could stick his arm through TF's arm and hold his bottle to his mouth.

"To freedom", Graves said looking out of the window once more.

"And fortune." TF said with a smirk and drank a little bit out of the bottle and so did Graves. Doing this felt kind of intimate but also not really. Graves never understood this gesture, it was more of a friendly gesture between people. But still it felt like they created some bond which of course was not real. They disentangled their arms and TF leaned back on his shoulder. It felt nice on Graves shoulder and the latter also seemed to not mind it. The Bilgewater Isles drove off more and more into the distance until they soon weren't visible anymore, the sun went down behind them and it tinted the ugly mixture of green and brown in a beautiful amber-red colour, letting through faint rays of sunshine. TF left Graves shoulder and looked at him, finding him dozed off and shined upon by the sun. It was not an unpleasant sight so he spent another minute appreciating the peace in the other mans face before silently standing up.  
Graves shifted and grunted.

"What time's it?"

"Sun's down."

Graves looked out of the window and saw nothing but water.

"Let's go upstairs", TF said and put on his vest an coat, reaching the poncho over to Graves.

"Maybe there's a restaurant at the top."

"Yeah", TF opened the cabin door and waited for Graves to follow him they locked it and Graves lead the way to the bar which he already knew and they ordered a few drinks and went upstairs to the fifth floor. As Graves thought earlier it had an open roof and there was a snack-bar there with another cocktail-bar beside. There was also a pool and some tables and loungers. They got some fries and went over to the loungers and sat down there. From up there the sun was still up in the sky and would disappear in a few minutes.

"Where we goin' in Ionia?"

"Somewhere we can be alone", the ambiguity entered TF's voice and he rolled over to Graves tracing patterns along his upper body. Since the other didn't react TF decided it was again time to get Graves drunk so he stood up and went over to the bar to order some more whiskey. He remembered they still had their bottles in their cabin but they would come in handy later.

"Lemme get you drunk, hotshot"

Graves reached out his arm and took the bottle filling up their already empty galsses once more. Graves didn't really know if he wanted to get drunk again after he was so hungover this morning but the aspirin seemed to let miracles happen and his headache was gone in no time. Another several hours passed and stars appeared the warm breeze becoming a little chillier. TF scooted over to Graves a little bit to warm himself and slipped under his poncho which the other thankfully didn't deny. TF began to kiss Graves ear again focusing on his earlobe, nipping at it silently. His hands put away his glass and trailed further down Graves' body down to his crotch but again Graves was sober enough to shove him away so he just lied down half onto Graves again and enjoyed the moment and silence.

"Les' look around the ship, maybe we can find something to rob", he whispered into Graves ear, not really inenting it to be some kind of pillowtalk.

"Fifth, fourth and third flood don' have any. Maybe the captains' bridge is on the firs' floor." Graves said not really focusing on the matter because the booze made his head swirl in a pleasant way.

"Les' look", TF pushed himself up and waited for his head to set into place again. They went downstairs and tried to appear as drunk as possible, which the already consumed booze made much easier, so they would not seem suspicious wandering around the ship and searching for the captains' cabin. And as they thought it was on the first floor just at the bow of the ship with a rather fancy door and a simple lock before it.

"Lady luck's smilin', Malcolm."

"Les' wait 'til we're almost in Ionia then teleport off."

"So you wanna kiss me 'gain." He grinned and kissed Graves neck under the earlobe.

"I wan' gold."

"Sure", he took Graves hand and led him upstairs to their cabin, locking the door behind them. Graves took off his clothes so he was left in pants and shirt and TF did the same. Graves asked:

"How long does it sail?" 

"Prolly five days."

Graves took a final sip of the whiskey and thought it's too warm now anyways. He lied down onto his bed and tried to fall asleep. He was already half way there when TF went over to his bed and straddled him for a few minutes. He just sat there and waited for a reaction but since Graves decided he would try to fall asleep nevertheless. TF debated if he should kiss him but he just tried it expecting resistance due to that Graves wasn't as drunk as the past day but there wasn't any. Graves didn't push him away but also didn't kiss him back. It was something atleast. He tried to lie down beside him so he could sleep with him so Graves would get used to this routine so he maybe would let his guard down one day and let get TF closer. With these thoughts he fell asleep aswell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter enjoy if u want  
> Didnt reread it if u find mistakes tell me

The other five days passed in a similar matter; they drank, eated, listened to the music there and chatted about anything they could think of and to be fair it wasn't a bad time. Their characters seemed to complement each other in a nice way even though they would think of themselves as complete opposites. TF being rather closed than Graves but Graves still knowing who to trust and who not to. Graves being more intuitive and by-gut-going while TF being more calculating. But by no means TF didn't have intuition, it could be found in cards which he treated with an ease he seemed to have been born with. They were like his second hands and Graves still wondered if there was magic involved or just TF's quick hands. It looked like he could outplay anyone he played against, didn't matter if a fair game or a non fair one. Even though Graves has seen a lot of trickery and mischief looking at his new partner was admittedly amazing. He hoped for a long and sucessful partnership.

The end of their trip was in sight and they didn't get drunk the last night so they would be sober enough to rob the ship. They waited until most of the passangers were asleep and the crew was not awake yet and dressed up. Luckily they had no luggage or any things with them so they'd be nimble-footed to run. Graves took his Destiny and Fate his hat and they left their cabin room going downstairs to find the captains' cabin.

While Graves looked out and made sure noone would pass through the corridor TF picked the lock of the door open easily and without making any sounds entered the room. He found probably the captain inside which was sleeping sraight on his back under a thin blanket, almost looking awake. But since he didn't react to TF entering the room he was asleep. He found something which looked like a big treasure chest in a corner of the room under a coat of the captain which TF eyed up intently but he decided it was not really his style. He hung the coat onto a stool and began to carefully open the chest which thankfully didn't creak. He wouldn't have any oil anyways to oil up the hinges. He found there basically a full chest of gold, a few letters, a few clothes aswell as a captains hat and a fancy knife. He decided to leave the letters and the clothes there, they probabaly were personal items which he didn't really feel like taking. The knife on the other hand he could not resist to not take with him. The handle was formed like a serpent, the knob being its head and the blade shone in a faint turqoise light which he didn't understand if it was from the moonlight or from within the blade. It was mesmerizing and he took it. And of course a lot of gold. As much as he could fit into all of his hidden pockets so they would not weigh him down too much. He tried on the hat aswell but his definitely fit him better. He looked out of the window into the sea and the moon and decided it was time to leave. After he put everything back adding his famous left behind card, he closed the door and went to search for Graves which was already growing impatient and annoyed at having to wait for so long.

"And?", he asked urgently.

"Got it", he winked.

"Let's get goin'."

And so they went upstairs to the roofless top of the ship. TF could already see the land. It would be an hour or two left and the would be there but they could easily teleport off. So as his habit allowed TF pulled out a card and began spinning it to an unseen speed until it started glowing but it didn't. He of course didn't realize and looked at Graves waiting for him to kiss him while concentrating on the land he just saw from the ship. So Graves surged forward and pecked his lips but nothing happened.

"Stop the jokes, Fate." Graves said through gritted teeth not being amazed by kissing the trickster over and over again but TF got the hint pretty fast. He looked at his card and tried to concentrate his magic into this card which was already a natural habit for him but it didn't happen. It remained being a normal card.

"Seems like here's some kinda magic weakener"

"Th'fuck"

TF began to think. He didn't really know how the hell they were supposed to leave now but they sure had to. He left almost an autogram behind with his card and the crew would get it really fast who stole almost all their property.

"We have to get off, now." Said Graves taking TF's wrist and pulling him after him.

"And how do you plan to _do that _?" He almost spat back knowing that he himself didn't have a solution.__

__"We'll just take a lifeboat, there are loads of 'em"_ _

__TF froze, of course it would end like this._ _

__"No." He answered plainly._ _

__"Come on don't make a fuss we need to leave"_ _

__Graves pulled him after him but TF's body was denying the movement towards the edge of the ship, still he couldn't really fight Graves strenght _and _the argument that they probably won't have another way to leave now. They arrived at the edge and Graves hopped over into the hanging there boat. But it wasn't in the water or right at the edge, no. To get into the boat it would be a fall of almost two meters and then almost five until they reached the water. So TF looked over the edge and felt the fear reenter him. The past four days he could switch off his mind and not think about him being on a boat surrounded by only water but now he was very concious about it.___ _

____"Come on Fate", Graves invited him by leaving enough room for TF to jump into the boat too._ _ _ _

____TF clawed his fingers into the edge and tried to stop his head from spinning. It didn't feel great and he didn't really know why he should jump._ _ _ _

____"Come on, I won't let you fall into the water goddamit", Graves reached out his arms and made a welcoming gesture, making it look like there was so much more space for TF to be catched._ _ _ _

____TF sat onto the edge but never eased his grip om the edge still holding with his life onto it. He draped over his legs and lookedbdown again gulping._ _ _ _

____"Trust me Fate, I'ma catch you"_ _ _ _

____And with that TF jumped and landed in Graves arms which put him down onto the inbuilt bench._ _ _ _

____"Here, hold this", Graves reached him a rope which was tied to both sides of the boat which TF now hold onto as strong as before._ _ _ _

____"I'll try to let the boat down now", Graves started to fiddle with the ropes which the boat was hanging on and really managed to move it like a metre down but they didn't reach the water yet._ _ _ _

____"Dagger, pocket."_ _ _ _

____TF didn't wanna let go of the ropes but Graves got the hint and searched TF's pockets and indeed found the mesmerizing blade. He united both ropes in his hand and cut them almsot at the same time so their boat almost flipped over but managed to flop back into the right position once it splashed into the water. Graves let the dagger fall but luckily it landed on the boat and not outside of it. He put it back into TF's pocket and patted it._ _ _ _

____"U ok?"_ _ _ _

____TF nodded, not feeling it but wanting to reassure the strangely worried Graves which thankfully accepted the answer and began to paddle towards the shore. He hoped they would somehow arrive earlier than the ship because it always anchored in the water over night which was an odd behaviour but lucky for them. So they would have maybe an hour in advance._ _ _ _

____The whole time TF didn't look up once and only stared at the ground trying to distract himself from the situation he was in. Graves was steadily paddling with the same pace and TF didn't understand how the other could have such stamina to do that but he was glad to arrive sooner on dry land. TF dared to slightly look up to watch Graves. It was soothing almost to watch him make the same movement over and over again. He watched Graves body and his mind drifted away to a better place and dozed off._ _ _ _


End file.
